Graphene is essentially a 2-dimensional honeycomb lattice of carbon atoms, and can be accurately described as a zero band-gap semi-metal. Recently, a 100 GHz transistor has been fabricated from graphene (see Y. M. Lin, C. Dimitrakopoulos, K. A. Jenkins, D. B. Farmer, H. Y. Chiu, A. Grill and P. Avouris, Science 327, 662 (2010)) and methods enabling large-scale production of graphene are on the rise. Room temperature mobility within graphene is about 200,000 cm2V−1s−1 at a carrier density of 1012 cm−2. At room temperature, graphene has a resistivity of about 10−6 Ω·cm, which is less than the resistivity of silver (previously, the lowest resistivity substance known at room temperature). These properties have made graphene the subject of intense research in the semiconductor community for its potential applications in high-speed logic and memory devices. However, the semi-metallic nature of graphene presents numerous obstacles in realizing ultra-fast devices.